The internet has become an integral part in the way in which content is delivered to end users. For example, newspapers, magazines, and television and cable networks have web sites that are increasingly being used to deliver content. Content is delivered by on-line content providers which include, for example, web sites and on-line service providers such as AOL.TM..
Content is accessed by end users via on-line access devices. The on-line access device most often used currently is the personal computer. However, non-personal-computer on-line access devices are being, and have been, developed that enable end users to connect to the internet. For example, one type of non-personal-computer on-line access device is a web television.
A web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a web television also includes an internet module, which permits the web television to be used as an on-line access device, and an input device, which permits the user to interface with the internet module and the web television in order to communicate over the internet by way of the web television. Accordingly, a web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to on-line content providers.
The television controller of a web television currently responds to inputs from the end user in order to control the web television in either a normal television mode or an internet mode. During the television mode, the television controller responds to instructions from the end user, usually by way of a remote control, in order to select and display television signals by way of the television's display and speakers. During the internet mode, the television controller transmits messages to the internet module permitting the internet module to be used in order to communicate over the internet.
However, the television controllers of existing web televisions do not receive messages from their corresponding internet modules. Accordingly, the television controllers cannot determine the status of their corresponding internet modules, the software version numbers and revision numbers of the software being executed by their corresponding internet module, and other characteristics of the internet module which would be useful to the television controller.
The present invention solves one or more of the above noted problems by providing a protocol which supports two-way communication between a television controller and an internet module of a web television.